Ultrasonic scanning is a nondestructive inspection and evaluation technique that is used to determine the structural integrity of a sample such as an aircraft fuselage skin or another metal/composite structural sample. In a typical ultrasonic scanning device, ultrasonic energy is directed into a sample while a computer device measures the attenuation of ultrasonic energy waves as the waves propagate through the sample. Waveform attenuation is affected by defects in the sample such as hairline fractures, voids, delamination, and corrosion. Such defects may be all but imperceptible to the human eye, and can thus escape detection absent the use of more sophisticated interrogation techniques. As a result, ultrasonic scanning may be used to inspect structural samples and thereby determine structural integrity. However, conventional ultrasonic scanning systems may be less than optimal when used with certain types of structural samples.